Barbu Solacolu
Barbu Solacolu (March 18, 1897 – October 30, 1976) was a Romanian poet, translator, civil servant and social scientist. A late affiliate of the Symbolist movement, he brought to it his leftist sympathies and agrarianism. He was a decorated cavalry commander in World War I, then a prominent civil servant and leading member of the Agrarian Party, noted in local academia for his essays on Revisionist Marxism. During World War II, he presided upon the National Association of Chemical Industries. In old age, Solacolu was primarily a memorist and translator from William Shakespeare. Biography Born in Bucharest,Politics and Political Parties..., p. 373Aurel Sasu (ed.), Dicționarul biografic al literaturii române, Vol. II, pp. 579–580. Pitești: Editura Paralela 45, 2004. ISBN 973-697-758-7 Barbu was the son of Victor Solacolu, a magistrate, and Victoria (née Petrescu), daughter of military doctor (and Romanian Land Forces General) Zaharia Petrescu. Before marrying Solacolu, Victoria had been his secretary; her sister, Alina, was the wife of zoologist Grigore Antipa.Petrescu, p. 570 Victor was the scion of a prosperous merchant family, of Bulgarian heritage."Bijuterie ieri, azi ruină: Casa Ing. Solacolu", România Liberă, May 4, 2010 From his grandfather Hagi-Anghel Grigore (of Solacoglu Inn fame), and his father, Dimitrie Solacolu, he had inherited the Hanul cu Tei business and a large estate in Sărulești. Victor's brother, Theodor Solacolu, a noted botanist, was also a Symbolist author, as was (occasionally) his other brother, Alfred.Petrescu, pp. 572, 575. See also Cernat, pp. 49, 104, 109 Other relatives include chemist Șerban C. Solacolu, engineer Paul Solacolu, and publicist Ion Solacolu. Barbu, who was the Victor and Victoria's second son (his elder, Fernand, had been born in Belgium), attended primary school from 1904 to 1908; between 1908 and 1913, he studied at Gheorghe Lazăr and Saint Sava high schools. He made his pseudonymous debut (as "Barsol" and "Falstaff") in the 1911 editions of the Symbolist review Versuri și Proză, his work also taken up in Sărbătoarea Eroilor, in Ovid Densusianu's Vieața Nouă, and in N. D. Cocea's Rampa and Facla.Mihail Straje, Dicționar de pseudonime, anonime, anagrame, astronime, criptonime ale scriitorilor și publiciștilor români, p. 659. Bucharest: Editura Minerva, 1973. He was also published, with his full name, by Constantin Banu's Flacăra in 1912. In collaboration with Al. Westfried, he translated and published from Maeterlinck's Serres chaudes.S. Podoleanu, 60 scriitori români de origină evreească, Vol. II, p. 375. Bucharest: Bibliografia, 1935. His own youth poetry was a mixture of mainline Symbolism and decadent writing.Angelo Mitchievici, Decadență și decadentism în contextul modernității românești și europene, p. 144. Bucharest: Editura Curtea Veche, 2011. ISBN 978-606-588-133-4 From 1913 to 1915, Solacolu completed two years of studies at the University of Bucharest's law faculty. During those years, with Romania still neutral in what became World War I, Solacolu was marginally involved with the literary-political circles of Alexandru Bogdan-Pitești and Ioan Slavici, which were supportive of the Central Powers. Decades later, he confessed to having purposefully stayed away from controversy, only publishing neutral literature in Slavici's Ziua; he also recalled seeing a passive Slavici taking orders from Bogdan-Pitești, the alleged spy.Lucian-Vasile Szabo, "Ioan Slavici în vizorul adversarilor", Familia, Nr. 3/2015, p. 47 Solacolu was drafted into the Land Forces, upon Romania's entry into war. He went to the Iași military school and participated in the Budapest Campaign as a second lieutenant in the cavalry. He received the Military Virtue Medal and was an Officer of the Order of the Crown. He carried on with his literary work, taken up by Convorbiri Literare in 1915, and by Letopiseți in 1918–1919. In 1920, Solacolu published the poetry volume Umbre pe drumuri ("Shadows on the Roads"), bridging Symbolism with proletarian sympathies.George Călinescu, Istoria literaturii române de la origini pînă în prezent, pp. 936, 1029. Bucharest: Editura Minerva, 1986; Petrescu, pp. 571, 575 He continued his studies at the University of Berlin from 1920 to 1923, earning doctorates in philosophy and economic sciences in the latter year. His professors included Werner Sombart, Heinrich Herkner and Alois Riehl. An honorific associate professor at the Academy of Higher-level Commercial Studies, he was also active in Dimitrie Gusti's Social Institute. Furthermore, Solacolu held positions in the economic and administrative bureaucracy of Greater Romania, including economic adviser to the ministries of Foreign Affairs and Finance, and commissioner at the National Credit Union. In parallel, he became an editor at Nicolae Iorga's Neamul Românesc in 1923, while also being hosted in Ion Vinea's Contimporanul.Cernat, p. 152 In 1924, he made his second appearance in Convorbiri Literare, contributing to the magazines Vieața Nouă, Sburătorul, and Cuvântul Liber. Solacolu was also becoming known as a social and political thinker. In 1925, with an article in Țara de Jos, he supported regionalism as an organic and natural setting for national life."Cărți, reviste, ziare. Țara de Jos", in Societatea de Mâine, Nr. 16–17/1925, p. 295; C. D. Fortunescu, "Cronica revistelor. Țara de Jos", in Arhivele Olteniei, Nr. 18–19/1925, p. 271 That year, he traveled to Vălenii de Munte and held a seminary on "Marxism" at Iorga's "summer university"."Universitatea populară dela Vălenii de Munte", in Societatea de Mâine, Nr. 26–27/1925, p. 452 A contributor to Gusti's Arhiva pentru Știință și Reformă Socială, he was quoted for his 1929 critical study of Henri de Man and Marxian Revisionism.Cornel Grofșorean, Curentele social-politice contemporane. Critica materialismului istoric, pp. 80–81. Timișoara: Atheneu, 1934; Nicolae Iorga, "Cronică", in Revista Istorică, Nr. 4–6/1930, p. 117 By October 1932, Solacolu had joined the Constantin Argetoianu-led Agrarian Party, putting out its newspaper, Pământul Nostru.Politics and Political Parties..., pp. 373, 533 By 1938, he was publicizing his own ideas about the crisis of capitalism, which, he argued, had been rendered inevitable by monopolistic tendencies and the Great Depression.D. Dogaru, "Revista revistelor. Analele Economice și Statistice", Sociologie Românească, Nr. 10–12/1938, p. 605 During 1941, with Romania as an ally of Nazi Germany, Solacolu was appointed head of the National Association of Chemical Industries, which delivered for the German war industry. Following the August 1944 Coup, the Romanian Communist Party denounced him as the ringleader of a "Hitlerite association", and alleged that he was responsible for the nationwide shortages of soap.Tudor Savin, "De ce nu aveam săpun. O asociație de tip hitlerist care împiedică justa repartiție a materiilor grase", Scînteia, February 4, 1946 His uncle Theodor, who worked for the Romanian Legation in Vatican City, had a publicized dispute with the communist leadership, and defected in early 1948.Cezar Stanciu, "Contribuții la istoria relațiilor postbelice româno–italiene", Revista de Științe Politice și Relații Internaționale, Nr. 2/2007, pp. 105–106 He spent his later life in Buenos Aires.Cernat, p. 109 Solacolu survived the establishment of , and later returned to more favor. From the late 1950s, he was mainly active as a translator, from Shakespeare, but also from Pierre de Ronsard, Giosuè Carducci, William Styron (The Long March), Cyprian Ekwensi (Burning Grass), and Elizabeth Barrett Browning (Sonnets from the Portuguese). In 1968, he reissued Umbre pe drumuri in expanded form. During the early 1970s, he was a steady contributor to Viața Românească, using the pen names "B. S.", "S. B.", and "S. Barbu", publishing recollections of literary life in Secolul 20 and România Literară. His full memoirs appeared as Evocări. Confesiuni. Portrete (Cartea Românească, 1974), and in large part focused on tracing his family's long history.Petrescu, pp. 566–567, 568, 569, 574, 575 In 1976, the year of Solacolu's death, Timișoara National Theater was using his translation for a staging of Shakespeare's Henry VI, Part 3.Monica Matei-Chesnoiu, Shakespeare in the Romanian Cultural Memory, p. 243. Madison: Fairleigh Dickinson University Press, 2006. ISBN 0-8386-4081-8 In 1978, Dorin Tudoran issued a book of interviews, which contained some of Solacolu's thoughts on the literary reconsideration of three fin de siècle writers: D. Iacobescu, Donar Munteanu, Constantin Sandu-Aldea.Florin Faifer, "Critică și bibliografie. Dorin Tudoran, Biografia debuturilor", Anuar de Lingvistică și Istorie Literară, Vol. XXVII, 1979–1980, pp. 229–230 Notes References *''Politics and Political Parties in Roumania''. London: International Reference Library Publishers Co., 1936. *Paul Cernat, Avangarda românească și complexul periferiei: primul val. Bucharest: Cartea Românească, 2007. ISBN 978-973-23-1911-6 *Iorgu Petrescu, "General prof. Zaharia Petrescu și familia sa", Noema. Comitetul Român de Istoria și Filosofia Știinţei și Tehnicii, Vol. X, 2011, pp. 561–575. Category:1897 births Category:1976 deaths Category:Romanian economists Category:Romanian essayists Category:Romanian poets Category:Symbolist poets Category:Decadent literature Category:Romanian translators Category:Translators of William Shakespeare Category:Romanian magazine editors Category:Romanian newspaper editors Category:Contimporanul writers Category:Romanian agrarianists Category:Activist journalists Category:Romanian memoirists Category:Romanian civil servants Category:People from Bucharest Category:Romanian people of Bulgarian descent Category:Saint Sava National College alumni Category:Humboldt University of Berlin alumni Category:Bucharest Academy of Economic Studies faculty Category:Cavalry commanders Category:Romanian Land Forces officers Category:Romanian military personnel of World War I Category:Romanian people of World War II Category:Recipients of the Military Virtue Medal Category:Officers of the Order of the Crown (Romania)